


An Outdoor Appetizer

by rebelling_against_a_rebellion



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Making Out, Playful teasing, Power Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Transportation, Puns & Word Play, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, aka goro playfully teasing yusuke in public while yusuke gets helplessly turned on and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelling_against_a_rebellion/pseuds/rebelling_against_a_rebellion
Summary: After Yusuke and Goro finally have some time off from art projects and university finals, Yusuke realized that they still need to get some groceries for tonight's dinner. Goro, however, gets an idea on how they could make this grocery trip fun.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Slutsuke week!





	An Outdoor Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Slutsuke week, specifically Day 1 using the "Public" prompt. And yes this is a way to continue the Akekita agenda. Enjoy!

Yusuke flopped backwards onto the couch and let out a sigh of relief. He’s done now. He loved working on art, but after the several paintings he had to complete for his deadline, staring up at the blank ceiling of the small apartment was a relieving cleanser to his eyes.

He lay in silence for a few more minutes until the front door opened.

“I’m back!” Goro said as he closed the door behind him. Yusuke pushed himself up to look to his right over the top of the couch and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. Yusuke smiled at those deep brown eyes, now a little brighter than they had been in the past while.

“How did your last final go?” Yusuke asked.

“I’m sure I did alright. And your art?” Goro asked as he stroked Yusuke’s navy blue hair.

“I’ve just finished the last one for my set.”

Goro joins Yusuke on the couch, breathing a deep sigh of relief not unlike his own a few minutes ago.

Goro’s university schedule had been filled to the brim with essays, projects, and finals. As for Yusuke, he had also been busy creating several pieces for an art exhibition that will open soon. It’s always a joy to have a chance like this, to have his art bring in a boost of income alongside Goro’s steady part-time job. However, because they were both busier than usual the past two weeks, they haven’t spent enough proper time together. It became all too common for one or both of them to stay up late working and simply crash into their shared bed, depleted of energy to do anything else. It was like back in their days as Phantom Thieves when they ran out of energy to summon their personas in the Metaverse.

Goro shifted to sit cross-legged facing Yusuke and leaned in close. “Now that we have taken care of our responsibilities, we can finally relax.”

“Yes. It’s a relief indeed,” Yusuke breathed against Goro’s lips. They closed the distance between their lips, Yusuke melting inside as their kisses deepened in intensity. Yusuke had been looking forward to tonight. They had been planning for days now on how they would celebrate their first evening together once both Yusuke’s art and Goro’s finals were complete. Now they would finally get to have a proper night at home, cooking up a special meal for the night, sharing a warm bath together, then relishing in each other’s touch in their bed— 

Wait. The dinner. Oh no.

Yusuke reluctantly pulled away. “Wait.”

“What?” Goro looked at him in confusion.

Yusuke scratched the back of his neck, looking down shyly. “I forgot to buy the groceries for tonight’s dinner.”

Goro let out an exhausted sigh and flopped backwards onto the couch to face the ceiling.

“Don’t worry! I’ll go out and—”

“Hold on.” Goro sat back up in silence, brow furrowed in thought. His freckled face then brightened the way it usually does when he gets an idea. And considering the mischievous glint in his eye with a little smirk, it was no doubt something devious.

Goro chuckled. “This could actually work. Wait here.” He got up from the couch and went to their bedroom. After a few moments, he returned with a small towel wrapped around something. Goro returned to his seat on the couch across from him with the towel on his lap. “I was going to wait until tonight, but now that I think about it, I believe this situation is just asking for it.”

Goro slowly unwrapped the towel, revealing its contents. Yusuke’s cheeks grew warm at seeing two little items: a wireless remote control and a silicone egg vibrator.

“When did you get this?” Yusuke asked.

“I got bored when I was studying at the library a few days ago. I figured we should get something fun for when we finished our respective responsibilities, so I picked this out.” Goro leaned in and pressed a trial of kisses from Yusuke’s cheek towards his ear. His warm breath tickled Yusuke’s ear as he whispered. “Being able to have you the entire night with no worries about tomorrow in the back of my mind. I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“As have I,” Yusuke whispered back, his thin hand stroking up and down Goro’s back, smiling at the beautiful, warm hum next to his ear.

“Then why wait?” Goro leaned away, the smirk still on his face. One hand grazed his fingertips along Yusuke’s side to stop low on his hip, his thumb stroking between the pale skin of his hip and the top of his pants. The other hand has the vibrator resting in its palm, as if offering it to him. “I think that this would make our grocery run much more interesting.”

Yusuke’s eyes widened when he processed Goro’s words. He sat up straighter. “Wait! You mean—In public?”

Goro nods. “But, it’s just an idea. Or, we can wait until later on tonight to play with it once we return. You call.”

The idea was crazy. And yet, also alluring. Tempting. They’ve certainly experimented with a few experiences before things got busy, but it was only in the confines of their apartment. After the tiresome monotony of their busy schedules, perhaps this experience would be interesting. Exciting, even.

“Very well,” Yusuke smiles. He scoots back enough on the couch to pull down his pants and briefs to his knees. He turns his back to Goro and gets on his hands and knees on the couch.

Yusuke flushed as he peered over his shoulder at Goro. “Put it in.”

Goro hummed and tilted his head. “Come now. Ask for it properly,” he commanded in a deep, hypnotic purr. His fingertips trailed lightly across Yusuke’s exposed ass cheeks, thin lines of charged static on his cool skin.

“Put it in _please_ ,” he replied.

“There now. That’s my little fox.”

Goro pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket. He must’ve taken it from their bedroom. He opened it and poured a small amount on his fingers, massaging the slick substance between his fingers. Goro then rubbed teasing circles around Yusuke’s entrance. Soft moans floated out of Yusuke’s throat, filling the apartment with his sounds of want, of need. Perhaps Goro was just as impatient as he was, as it didn’t take long for his fingers to enter him, wasting no time to fuck against his inner walls with his fingers. Yusuke’s wanton moans grew louder as he gripped at the couch below him. Oh, how he missed having Goro inside of him, his knowing fingers touching him exactly where he needed him.

Goro pulled out his fingers too soon for Yusuke’s liking and he whined in protest until he felt it. The pressure of the soft silicone vibrator pushed against his hole, stretching him out until it slipped inside of him. Goro’s fingers adjusted its position until it satisfied him and pulled his fingers out once more. Now that it was inside of him, sitting snugly against his prostate, it was bigger than he expected.

“I’ve already tested it on its own, but I want your opinion.” Goro pressed a button on the remote. Yusuke gasped in surprise at the steady buzzing inside of him. Despite the vibrations, it was actually pretty quiet, but it might just be because it was on a lower setting.

“Ahh...it’s...nice...” Yusuke managed to say. Just as he was getting used to the sensation, the vibrations slowly grew more intense. His moans grew louder the more the toy vibrated against his sweet spot.

“My, you’re more responsive than I expected! It’s not even at maximum speed yet,” Goro said.

Goro turned the vibrator off and pulled Yusuke’s briefs back on. Yusuke shakily pushed himself off the couch to stand up and fully pull on his pants.

“I wonder how long you’ll hold out for?” Goro pondered.

“I’m ready to find out,” Yusuke replied.

Clutching at his empty cloth bag on his lap, Yusuke’s heart pounded as he sat beside Goro on the train. He didn’t know if his face was too red for the other commuters in this packed train to suspect anything. Their faces were void of expression as some were asleep while others stared at their phones or observed the passing scenery beyond the windows. Their stop to their usual grocery store wasn’t that far, but now it suddenly felt like the store was on the other side of Tokyo.

It also didn’t help that his insides were burning warmer, the pleasure creeping in as his body grew more sensitive from the constant stimulation. He had to fight the urge to give in, to keep his face dignified and calm. Being someone who wore his emotions on his sleeve, this little game of theirs would not be as easy as he initially thought.

“Remind me,” Goro smiled sweetly. One hand was holding Yusuke’s hand. The other was in his pants pocket, hiding the remote control that he was holding. “What were you planning to make for us, again?”

The buzzing inside him increased. Yusuke hoped that the whir of the train hid the small moan he accidentally let slip and the vibrator’s sound.

“Ah— curry udon.” Yusuke replied. ”We haven’t had that in a while.”

“That sounds good,” Goro said, wearing that placid, calm face of his. At last, they were at their stop and got off the train, Yusuke’s legs a touch wobbly.

Entering the grocery store, Yusuke tried to focus on what he needed to get for dinner, which wasn’t that much. There’s already udon, green onions, eggs, and soy sauce back at home, so they just needed to get the dashi powder, curry roux, onions, and some thin pork loin slices. Goro walked beside him carrying the shopping basket in his free hand while Yusuke maneuvered past other shoppers getting the onions and pork with little incident.

Goro didn’t change the vibration rhythm by much, so Yusuke had almost gotten used to it, as strange as it sounded. Just as they were entering another aisle to get the curry roux and dashi, Yusuke felt sudden spikes of more intense vibrations. Taken aback, he grabbed onto the shelf beside to steady his shaking legs that threatened to buckle in. He noticed that a few people turned to look at him, so he quickly turned to examine the spices beside him. After a few moments, the strangers looked away and went about their business.

“That was close,” Goro said,.

“Yes, it was, but I’m okay.” Yusuke replied through small, shallow pants. By some stroke of luck, the shelf that he was leaning against had exactly what he was looking for. He picked out the ingredients and put them into the basket Goro was holding. “I expect you to help with cooking once we get back as payment for that. At least with chopping the onions, alright?”

“Alright, I’ll accept that. But, I’d also like to help with the _meat_ as well,” Goro said with a sly grin from that double entendre. Yusuke covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. It also covered his subsequent moans as Goro added in a few vibration spikes to the vibrator. He could already feel the wetness of his cock.

Now it was Goro’s turn to stifle his own chuckle at Yusuke’s expense. Goro really had been looking forward to this, hadn’t he? Honestly, it’s been a while since he’d last seen Goro enjoying himself so much. It’s always a joy to him to see Goro express himself more freely.

“Yusuke!” Goro’s voice cut through the fog of his mind. His boyfriend pointed at Yusuke’s groin. Yusuke looked down, realizing his erection is now noticeable through his pants.

“Ah!” His heart leapt up to his throat and he positioned his cloth shopping bag in front of his erection. That only caused Goro to stifle a snicker. “Good to know that you’re having just as much fun as I am.”

Yusuke nodded. “Y-yes. Um...it’s a thrill, that’s for sure. Anyway, that’s everything. We better head home.”

The checkout line felt much longer than usual, but at least Goro eased up by lowering the intensity of the vibrations, giving Yusuke a moment to breathe. After paying for the groceries, Yusuke quickly bagged the items to get the full cloth bag back into position over his erection and they left the store making their way through the crowd back to their train station.

After a few steps, Goro played with him again, now being random in the vibrator’s speed and intensity. With how worked up Yusuke was at this point, he could only breathe deeper and harder as they walked down the street. It was getting harder to maintain his composure, his mind foggy with desire. His body burned like a furnace and his hidden erection pushed tighter against his clothes, betraying any sense of calm, desperate for release. After all of this teasing, he didn’t know how much more he could take.

There was a secluded alleyway up ahead. It almost felt like an oasis. Yusuke hurried ahead and turned into it, with Goro following casually behind him. It seemed like Goro knew that this was going to happen. Surely, Goro knew how he had driven him to lust induced madness. Once they were far enough into the empty alleyway, Goro spun Yusuke to face him and pushed him by his shoulders until Yusuke’s back was pinned to the brick wall. Yusuke dropped the bag and grabbed the front of Goro’s shirt to pull him close until their lips crushed together, their tongues swirling together between heated breaths. Their lips broke apart as Goro’s wet lips pressed into Yusuke’s neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin.

“Goro...please…!” Yusuke begged.

“Good little fox.” Goro’s hot breath come out ragged, continuing to mark him as Goro’s hands swiftly went to work undoing Yusuke’s pants until he freed his cock, slick and weeping. Goro wasted no time getting onto his knees and taking Yusuke’s cock into his mouth. Goro sucked hard and fast, his satisfied hums and moans reverberated through Yusuke’s cock.

The wet heat combined with the vibrator’s intense buzzing finally pushed Yusuke over the edge. Yusuke’s head threw back against the wall and covered his mouth to muffle his loud cry of bliss, bursting at the seams. Goro fully took him down his throat, managing to swallow every last drop. Goro pulled away, breathing hard as he stroked Yusuke’s sensitive cock with a surprised look on his face.

“Fuck, Yusuke,” Goro said with wet lips. “Didn’t know you were capable of such a large load.”

Yusuke let out a shaky chuckle. “I’m pretty sure not having enough stimulation would do that.”

Getting some sense of decency back, Goro clicked his remote to turn off the vibrator and got up from his knees and while Yusuke forced his unsteady fingers to shove himself back into his pants and zip them back up. Remembering to pick up the bag of groceries he had dropped, the pair walked out of the alley and back out onto the sidewalk hand in hand. He wondered if any of the other pedestrians could sense the residual heat emanating from both their bodies.

“You know…I wouldn’t mind if every grocery run were like this,” Yusuke said.

“Good. I’ll keep that in mind.” Goro gave him a quick wink.


End file.
